Lord Demonvenom: Soul Chasers
by CaramelDetonator1
Summary: Demonvenom, Son of Beowulf is on a mission to avenge his brother's death. references to witchcraft, gods, demi-gods, and mythology. be happy and R&R!


  
  
copyrigt of L. Smith. no duplication, or modification  
without my permission via Firesurge@lycos.com   
  
LORD DEMONVENOM: SOUL CHASERS  
  
{After the Emperor's soldiers had in humanely killed  
his brother, Sir vilitanion Von Kest, everything had   
seemed so far away. but plans of revenge were near,   
oh yes, and the price was high}  
  
Demonvenom: *speaking to the heavens while in   
deep thought* Oh, father Beowulf, why hast thou  
kingdom slain my brother so terribly?  
  
[Soon an image in white robes appeared before him]  
  
Beowulf: My son, I was brought to this earth by the forces  
of both good and evil. Everyone in the villiage thought  
you and your brother were of an infinite evil to spite their land.  
after I had died they decided they wanted to kill you both.  
Now you must avenge your brother's death with the power  
you have inherited from me!  
  
[A bronze bladed sword floats from the sky and lands in   
Demonvenom's hands]  
  
Demonvenom: What does this be?  
  
Beowulf: It has been used by several strong gods to kill the   
serpents, ogres, and evil dragons. With the immortal blood   
that has spilled upon so many countless times, it has become a  
swift and mighty sword, just like the excalibur. This one is called  
the Galaxian Dagger.  
  
Demonvenom: Thank you father. I shall use this sword well.  
*goes to his home to prepare for battle*  
  
  
[grabbing his copper plated shield with the   
picture of a demon and a snake, and mighty iron axe which he   
places in the loop in his belt then quickly grabbing his helmet he   
prepares to rush off, when he sees his daughter, age 7, Ellis  
walk over to him]  
  
Ellis: Father? Where are you going?  
  
Demonvenom: I'm going on a trip, and I shall return soon,  
my blessed Ellis. *takes her to her bed and gently tucks her in  
and kisses her goodnight* I love you my wonderfull daughter.  
goodnight.  
  
Ellis:*her blue eyes sparkling* I love you daddy.  
  
Demonvenom: I will be back soon, and I shall bring you   
a gift, my child.  
  
[turning to find his wife Melanie admiring him in the doorway]  
  
Melanie: Is she asleep?  
  
Demonvenom: Yes, she is. I must go on a trip tonight, but I will  
return.  
  
Melanie:*looking worried* But what if you don't?  
  
Demonvenom: You won't worry about that my wife, you   
promise?  
  
Melanie: *hesitating then a brief pause and sighing* I promise.  
  
Demonvenom: *giving his wife a kiss* I will return shortly. *exits   
the door of the house*  
  
[after several hours of travelling, Lord Demonvenom   
sets up camp in a dense forrest. a rabbit roasts on an   
open flame that he caught using a make shift cage and wild  
white indian carrots for bait when all of a sudden he begins to hear the wild eerie song of a flute playing nearby]  
Demonvenom: What trickster be lurking in these woods?  
Come out or I will hunt you down and cut you up!  
  
[soon a half goat, half man hops out of the woods playing  
a wooden flute]  
  
Pan: I be Pan!! The goat god of song, joyousness, and glee!  
Who might you be?  
  
Demonvenom: I am lord Demonvenom!! son of Beowulf!!  
  
Pan: I see. You do resemble him quite favorably!! same strong,   
wide muscular frame, same flowing red mane, and same   
striking eyes and strong jaw line!! yes, you do look quite like him!  
  
Demonvenom: I must humbly apologise for my previous threat.  
I knew not who you were. Would you like some rabbit?  
  
Pan: Yes, I'll have some. But first may I witness the powers  
you have inherited from you father?  
  
Demonvenom: I suppose. But only a small example, and then  
I must get my rest. See this large 7 inch thick tree? I shall  
chop it down in one slice of my bronze sword. That shall show   
you the fersome powers I was granted by my father.  
*unsheathes his sword, then steadies his position, then brings  
his axe forth and chops the mighty oak down in one blow,  
letting it fall with a thunderous sound to the forrest floor.  
  
Pan:*looking in amazement* Wow!! so what they say is true!  
*sprinkles some fairie dust on the tree stump and it grows back   
in no time* However, You must keep the forrest in good shape and not harm it if at all possible. it is after all the home of my forrest friends  
  
Demonvenom: Yes, you are quite right. The forrest must remain   
protected, and I'll do my best to not harm trees unlessThey are  
needed for a good reason. I must get my sleep now, and you are welcome to camp out here, with me if you like.  
  
  
Pan: I really wish I could stay, but I must go help the saplings  
and forrest plants grow with the melody of my flute! *and hops off  
playing his flute while a carpet of lovely flowers grow around him*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
